


the things we dream about most.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Three months after Robert gets out of prison he finds out some surprising news that will change everything forever.******************************************************************************************************************************************the miscarriage is only talked about.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 89
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, Lee never dies and Robert only gets sentenced to one year in jail.  
Robert is never moved so he and Aaron don't break up.

Another baby is something Robert and Aaron have wanted for a couple years now but something they thought would never happen. 

Robert had found out when he was a teenager that he had the male pregnancy gene but after he was shot he found out that the possibility of him carrying a baby of his own was almost impossible.  
and with Aaron's and now his criminal record adopting or surrogacy was also off the table. so the two of them had accepted the fact that they were only going to have Seb.   
they loved Seb of course they did but they had really wanted another baby.

so when almost three months out of jail Robert found out he was pregnant he was beyond shocked, happy but shocked. 

telling Aaron was obviously on the top of his list of things to do but Robert wanted to be sure that he was actually pregnant before he told his husband incase it was a false positive.

so almost a week later Robert was seat on their sofa at home waiting for Aaron to come home so that he can tell him there going to have a baby.

"hey," Aaron said as he walked through the front door.

"hey," Robert said back with a small smile extremely excited to tell his husband the good news.

"I thought you had to work late tonight," Aaron said shocked as he kicked his shoes off.

"no I took the evening off I wanted to talk to you," Robert told him as Aaron came to site down next to him.

"what do you need to talk about?" Aaron asked a little bit worried about what Robert could want to talk to him about.

"It's nothing bad I promise," Robert told Aaron as he tried to work up the courage to tell his husband the exciting news. "I haven't been feeling very well recently so I went to the doctors today and they told me I'm pregnant." 

"you're pregnant." Aaron smiled before pulling Robert into a side hug. "I didn't think you could get pregnant?" 

"neither did i. I took a test earlier this week and it said pregnant. I don't even know why I took it. when it said positive I couldn't believe it so I went to the doctor and they did all of the test. I can't believe it either but I am. were going to have a baby." Robert smile only grew as he told Aaron the story.

"a baby," Aaron repeated before kissing Robert.

**************************************************************

"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet," Robert said as he and Aaron laid in bed that night.

"then we don't tell anyone," Aaron promised even though he would have liked to share the great news with his mum he was willing to wait until his husband was ready to tell everyone.

"well have to tell Liv first." Robert pointed out. "and probably soon. she's more observant then we give her credit for. she probably already knows somethings going on"

"well tell everyone when you're ready to tell them," Aaron promised thinking back to a conversation they hade had before Robert went to jail.

_ **"I can't, I'm sorry Aaron but I can't," Robert admitted hating himself for not being able to do this for Aaron and their family.** _

_ **"why, the doctor said that there's still a small chance of you getting pregnant?" Aaron asked confused about what was going on with his husband. ** _

_ **"he said the chance was extremely small. he also said that my chances of carrying to term were small. I can't go through that again." Robert told him before realising what he had just said.** _

_ **"what do you mean again?" Aaron asked his confusion growing.** _

_ **"it doesn't matter," Robert said not feeling up to talking about what had happened.** _

_ **"of course it does Rob." Aaron placed a hand on Roberts shoulder trying to comfort him.** _

_ **"it was a long time Aaron, it really doesn't matter." Robert was desperate for Aaron to just let this go.** _

_ **"if it's still bothering you then it does matter." ** _

_ **"Aaron please just leave it," Robert begged as he tried to move away from Aaron.** _

_ **"I'll leave it," Aaron promised.** _

_ **Robert wasn't ready to tell Aaron until two weeks later when the two of them had the house to themselves and there was no chance of anyone one coming home and overhearing.** _

_ **"I lost a baby," Robert said quietly out of the blue.** _

_ **"what?" Aaron asked shocked not sure if he had heard Robert right.** _

_**"I lost a baby," Robert repeated looking over at his husband. "when I was in London **_I_** had this friend and sometimes we had sex." Robert started slowly not sure if he was really ready to tell Aaron this story. "I ended up getting pregnant when I was twenty-three. I wasn't ready to admit **_I_** was bi even to myself so I left. I moved away and decided that I was going to raise the baby on my own." Robert felt tears run down his face and he stopped to take a deep breath.**_

_ **"you don't have to carry on," Aaron said trying to make sure that Robert didn't feel forced to tell him the story.** _

_ **"no I want to tell you," Robert assured Aaron before continuing with his story. "everything was going really well for a while. I was really excited about having a baby. but when I went for my twenty-week scan that baby didn't have a heartbeat. they didn't know what happened just that my baby wasn't alive." Robert paused again to wipe the tears away. "I gave birth to her that weekend. I named her Jasmin Sarah Sugden. no one knows about her." ** _

_ **"Robert," Aaron said pulling his husband into a hug letting him cry into his shoulder.** _

"were going to do this all at your pace," Aaron promised.

"Thanks, Aaron," Robert said his mind also having gone back to his daughter and that conversation with Aaron. "I don't want to wait too long to tell everyone. just till I'm out of my first trimester then we tell our family's, everyone else is sure to find out after that."

"then that's what we're going to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are we going to do this?" Robert asked Aaron as he walked back into their bedroom.

"do what?" Aaron asked looking up from his book.

"having another baby." Robert clarified.

"We do just fine with Seb it won't be any different with this one." Aaron pointed out a little confused at what was going through his husbands head right now.

"We only get Seb on the weekends. this baby we will have all of the time it will be different." Robert walked over to his side of the bed and seat down slowly. 

"We had Seb all the time when Rebbeca was missing. we will be just fine Rob." Aaron promised placing a hand on Roberts leg.

"what will Seb say about all this, he'll have to share a room with the new baby. what if he isn't happy about all this." Robert hadn't been able to stop thinking about how his son would react to having a younger sibling since he found out he was pregnant a little over two weeks ago.

"Seb loves Eve he will love this new baby," Aaron said almost certain he was right. "and he won't have to share a room with the baby straight away. we can keep them in here till there six months."

"I just don't want him to feel like we're replacing him or anything," Robert said his worry's getting the best of him.

Aaron gently moved Robert's head so that he was looking at him before telling him. "he will not feel like we're replacing him because we will make sure he gets lot's of attention. we will make sure he knows he's still loved."

Robert sighed as he pulled Aaron in for a hug just needing to feel close to his husband right now.

**************************************************************

"When are we planning on telling Liv?" Aaron asked Robert as the two of them did work in the cabin at the scrap yard.

"I was thinking we tell her this weekend," Robert told his husband looking up from his work. "I'll cook something nice on Saturday and we can tell her while were eating."

"we going to tell Seb with Liv or wait?" 

"I think we should tell him this weekend to, but I think we should tell him on his own," Robert suggested still really worried about telling his son even after his conversation with Aaron the night before.

"tell him after Liv though, the kid can't keep a secret to save his life." Aaron reminded Robert with a small laugh thinking back to the last time Seb had been told a secret.

"yeah he can't," Robert said also laughing. "well tell him on Sunday. it does mean we'll have to tell Rebecca now incase he let's slip."

"or just wait and see if he does tell her or Ross. I know your ready for lot's of people to know." Aaron suggested knowing that the last person Robert would want to tell right now he is ex sort-of girlfriend.

"I don't really want her to know but I think it would be better coming from me rather then Seb." 

"Robert you only need to tell who you want when you want, you don't need to feel pressured into telling anyone," Aaron reassured Robert wanting to make sure his husband knew that this was all at his pace.

"I know I don't. let me think." Robert asked before he looking back down at his work.

**************************************************************

"what's with the fancy dinner?" Liv asked her brothers.

"just felt like cooking something nice tonight," Robert said needing a few more minutes before he told his little sister.

the three of them eat in silence until Robert was almost finished with his dinner and had finally worked up enough courage to tell her.

"The reason I cooked this dinner is because we need to talk to you," Robert told Liv quietly looking over at his husband.

"what's up?" Liv asked looking between her two brothers.

Aaron placed a hand on Robert's thigh under the table. "I'm pregnant." 

"you're pregnant," Liv said a smile on her face. "you're having a baby. I'm so happy for you." 

Robert let out a sigh of relief, he know Liv was going to be happy for him but there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that she wouldn't be.

"Thanks Liv," Robert said not sure what else to say to her. 

"How far along are you?" Liv asked.

"about 10 weeks." Aaron told her also smiling. "we've only known for two weeks and we thought you should be the first person to know."

"I'm the first person you told?" Liv asked shocked.

"of course you are," Aaron said before continuing to eat his dinner.

"who else were we going to tell first." Robert laughed before adding. "you're our sister, of course, we would want you to be the first to know."

Liv just smiled before going back to eating her dinner.   
the rest of dinner was spent with the three of them happily talking about the new baby and what was going to change over the next few months.

**************************************************************

telling Seb went just as well as telling Liv.

Seb was adamant that he was going to be having a baby brother and wouldn't listen when his dad's tried to tell him that it could be a girl.  
but other than that the Seb was extremely happy to have a younger sibling.

having booth Liv and Seb know and happy for them made things both more real and more worrying for Robert.  
with other people knowing it would make it even harder for Robert if something happened to the baby. 

but having two of the closest people to him know about the baby made it feel more real and made him even happier about his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second and chapter and I would love to know what you thought about it.  
I was planning on doing some more flashbacks throughout the story. can you please let me know in the comments if you think that would be a good idea or if you don't think it's necessary.  
can you also let me know if I need to add any more tags please. I'm not very good at tagging and I don't know if I've added all the ones I need to.  
sorry if there's any mistakes. I have read through it multiple times and tried to correct them all.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm ready to tell everyone else," Robert told Aaron as they two of them got ready for bed. "we've had our first ultrasound and everything was okay so I think it's time to tell our family's." 

"You starting to feel better about all this?" Aaron asked sitting down on the edge of there bed.

"a little bit," Robert admitted sitting down next to Aaron. "I'm still nervous something's going to happen but right now everything's good and I'm really excited. I want everyone to know." 

"Then everyone will know." Aaron agreed a huge smile on his face. "we have to tell my mum and Paddy first or she will kill us."

"of course. then Vic and Diane. ask your mum to plan something to tell everyone else." Robert told Aaron knowing Chas would want to plan some big party to celebrate.

"mum would plan something weather we asked her to or not." Aaron laughed before getting serious again. "everything with the baby is going good."

"I know it is Aaron," Robert said thinking of the picture of their baby he had in his wallet.

"you can let your self be excited." Aaron placed a hand on Robert's shoulder.

"I am excited Aaron. I'm really excited about all this. I'm still worried but I'm excited." Robert promised.

**************************************************************

"so mum said she's free for dinner. we can head over to the pub in a bit." Aaron told Robert that weekend when he got off the phone with Chas.

"Okay," Robert said from where he was getting Seb ready to go home. "Rebbeca just texted to say she's running a bit late but should be here in the next half an hour."

Aaron smiled as he walked over to his husband and son trying to squeeze as much to with Seb in as possible.

**************************************************************

"what's going on with you two?" Chas asked as the four of them eat dinner.

Aaron looked over at Robert before deciding to take the lead this time. "Robert's pregnant. were having a baby." 

"I'm so happy for you two love," Chas said with a huge smile. "how far along are you?"

"13 weeks," Robert looked from Chad to Paddy to see a small smile on his face.

"This is great news," Paddy told the two of them.

"yeah we're really happy." Aaron agreed.

"Eve's going to have another family member her age." Chas pointed out knowing that Eve would only be almost two years older than the baby.

"yeah, Seb's excited. convinced it's going to be a boy but happy." Aaron told his mum.

"I bet he is." 

"Mosses is like a brother to Seb." Robert pointed out before adding. "But Seb hardly gets to see him because Mosses is normally only ever at Rebbecas when Seb's here."

"he might get a baby sister though." Chas pointed out.

"We know, doesn't though." 

**************************************************************

Aaron and Robert was right because by the next weekend Chas had planned some big family get together to celebrate.

luckily for Robert, it wasn't too big a party and he was able to sneak into the back of the pub about halfway through.

"you okay?" Aaron asked as he walked into the back room.

"Yeah, just needed a five-minute break," Robert told Aaron tiredly. "your family can be a bit much sometimes."

"our family." Aaron reminded his husband as he seat down next to him. "and you came out here twenty minutes ago. I saw you walk back here and I know you needed space." 

"lost track of time," Robert mumbled looking over at Aaron. "what are you doing back here?"

"came to see how you were." Aaron Placed a hand on Roberts thigh knowing his husband was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything right now. "mum will probably realise were missing in a minute."

"go back to the party, I'll be out in a minute," Robert promised.

"I'm not going out until I know you're okay." 

"I'm fine Aaron, a little tired but fine. I was just going to go upstairs and check on Seb." Robert pushed himself up before looking down at Robert. "I won't be longer than five minutes."

"Okay." 

**************************************************************

"the party was fun," Liv said as the four of them walked back to the mill that evening.

"yeah." Robert agreed half-heartedly. "it was nice."

"did you not like it?" Liv asked seeing and hearing how tired Robert sounded.

"I did like it I'm just knackered after it." Robert sighed. "just want to go to bed and sleep."

"Good thing we're going home then." Liv slowed down a little bit when she noticed that Robert was lagging behind. "I can put Seb down for you."

"no I'm good Liv. he's asleep it should be pretty easy. but thanks for offering." Robert thanked as he looked down at his sleeping son before looking back up at Liv.

"you sure?"

"yeah I'm sure." Robert smiled gratefully at his little sister.

"Rob let us help," Aaron told his husband.

"I don't need help, I'm perfectly capable of putting my son to bed." Robert snapped back.

"I know you are Rob," Aaron said softly "we just want to help."

"I know you do," Robert said feeling bad about snapping at his family.

**************************************************************

"Sorry about earlier," Robert said when Aaron joined him in bed that night.

"It's okay," Aaron assured Robert with a small smile. "your responsible for another life now, my baby, your aloud to snap at me."

"I shouldn't though. you've been so great through all of this so far and I should be nicer." Robert said his feeling of guilt only growing.

"Rob It's okay. Liv isn't mad, I'm not mad. we don't care. how many times have me or Liv snapped at you and we didn't have baby hormones to blame." 

"Thanks," Robert said not feeling a hundred per cent better but a little.

"any time." Aaron promised pulling Robert into his side. "now go to sleep."

Robert smiled sleepily before doing what he was told and letting sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
I don't know whether I want Robert and Aaron to find out the gender of the baby or wait and I would love to know what you think they should do.  
I have read through and tried to correct all of my mistakes but I might have missed some and if I have please let me know so I can fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert was struggling, not that he would let anyone know, but he was. He didn't know if he was going to be able to take the whole pregnancy thing and he was terrified of Aaron finding this out.

Robert sighed as he struggled to do his jeans up around his small baby bump. 

"We should probably go shopping this weekend, get you some paternity clothes," Aaron commented as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't need to go shopping," Robert said as he finally got the jeans to do up. "These still fit."

"They don't look comfortable." Aaron walked over to Robert knowing his husband was insecure about how he looked. "Your pregnant eventually you're going to have to get new clothes. Why don't you just do it now so you can be comfortable?"

"Aaron I'm fine," Robert promised as he pulled on a shirt that thankfully still fit. "I will get new clothes when I need them."

"Well go and get them as soon as you’re ready."

**************************************************************

Robert never got to wait until he was ready as just a week later he couldn't get his work trousers to button up and he and Aaron were forced to go and get new clothes.

"Your almost sixteen weeks Robert." Aaron pointed out as Robert drove them to the shop. "You know this was going to happen soon."

"I know I just hoped I could wait a little longer," Robert said quietly a small part of him hoping this day wouldn't come even though he know it had to.

"I don't care that you have to get new clothes." Aaron looked over at Robert with a small caring smile. "You’re carrying our baby Robert that makes you a thousand times more attractive than you already were." Aaron told his husband knowing how much Robert was worrying about his looks.

Robert just smiled a little for the first time in a long time not knowing what to say to Aaron.

The trip to get new clothes went really smoothly with Robert only feeling like he was going to have a break down once. And was really successful as Robert came back with five new pairs of trousers and a couple of work shirts.

**************************************************************

Aaron walked into their room that evening to see Robert laying on their bed a hand on his slightly descended belly. 

"I both hate this and love this," Robert confessed shocking Aaron who thought Robert hadn't noticed him yet. 

"Yeah?" Aaron asked with a small smile walking over to the bed.

"It's our baby in there which make me love it but I also hate it," Robert explained as Aaron seat down next to him. 

Aaron seat down next to Robert and placed his hand on top of his. 

“

"I've wanted this for so long and it just feels unreal," Robert told Aaron looking up at his husband. "The baby's moving."

"Really?" Aaron asked shocked.

"Little flutters, not much," Robert told him. “You won’t be able to feel them for a couple more weeks.”

“I know, it’s still amazing.” Aaron smiled before giving Robert a quick kiss.

******************************************************************************

“Rebeca said we can have Seb for the week. Can go on that family holiday we’ve been wanting to go on.” Robert told Aaron as he walked down the stairs 

“She really agreed to let us have him for a week?” Aaron asked shocked looking round at his husband.

“Yeah. Her and Ross wanted some alone time.” Robert shrugged his shoulders sitting down next to Aaron. “Were should we go?”

“It’s winter so the beach is out of the question.” Aaron pointed out as he went back to eating his breakfast. “We could go to wales or Scotland.” 

“we don’t have to book anything until the end of the week so we have time to think.”

“Did Rebeca tell you what was happening for Christmas?” Aaron asked a couple minutes later.

“She said we could have him Christmas Eve and New Year’s Eve.” Robert said with a sigh. “Said Ross would pick Seb up in the evening when he drops Mosses back with Charity.”

“Don’t they want Seb and Mosses there at the same time for Christmas?” Aaron asked confused.

“I did point that out but she wants him there on Christmas day.” Robert shrugged knowing there wasn’t much they could do about all this. “He’s the only family she has makes sense.”

“I thought we were going to have him on Christmas.” Aaron said sadly.

“I did to. We can just do an early Christmas day with him. He’ll get us up early and well give him present and a Christmas dinner.” Robert placed a hand on Aaron’s thigh trying to comfort him. “We usually go to the Dingles for Christmas anyway. We didn’t get to spend that Christmas together.”

“I know and I am glad you’re here this year.”

******************************************************************************

“We were planning on going on a family holiday and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?” Robert asked Liv as the three of them eat dinner.

“How long are you planning on going away for?” Liv asked wondering if she’ll be able to go.

“Four maybe five days. We won’t leave until you leave collage for Christmas.” Aaron told her really wanting his sister to come on the holiday with them.

“Then I would love to go.” Liv said smiling really excited about this. “Were are we going.”

“Scotland, we were thinking of driving up there staying in a little BNB somewhere.” Robert told her, him and Aaron having spent the previous night figuring out exactly what they wanted to do.

“That sounds nice.” Liv smiled at her brothers. “Seb’s going to be there right?”

“Of course. It will be just the four of us. Then Christmas Eve.”

“Were going to do Christmas day on Christmas Eve so that Seb can be there.” Aaron explained getting a little sad again about the fact there not going to have their son with them on Christmas day.

“Okay.” Liv said smiling really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
I have read through and tried to correct all of the mistakes but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert sighed as he seat back down in the port a cabin after having thrown up for the third time that morning.

“I thought the morning sickens was surpassed to stop after the first trimester?” Aaron asked worriedly.

“I did too.” Robert sighed leaning back in his chair. “But everything I’ve read said every pregnancy different so I have no clue how long this might last.”

“I really hope it goes away soon.” Aaron said felling really bad for his husband. “I hate seeing you like this.” 

“I hate feeling like this.” Robert seat forward in his seat slowly going back to doing his work.

Aaron looked sadly at his husband wishing there was something he could do to help him with this.

**********************************************************************************

“Do you want to find out the gender?” Robert asked Aaron as they made their way to his next check-up. “We might be able to find out today.”

“I think we should wait to find out. At least for a little while.” Aaron told Robert not looking away from the road.

“So were on the same page there.” Robert said happily. He had been dreading asking Aaron this in case they both wanted different things but hearing Aaron say that made Robert smile as he placed a hand on his small baby bump.

“So you want to wait two?” Aaron asked just wanting to clarify.

“Yeah I want to wait. It was Rebeca who really wanted to find out with Seb and I didn’t really have much of a say. So now that I do I really want to wait to find out. I think the surprise will be really nice.” Robert Told Aaron looking over at him. “but if we change our mind later on we can always find out.”

“Of course we can.” Aaron agreed as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. “Everything is going to be fine.” Aaron assured Robert knowing how nervous his husband was right not before the two of them got out of the car and made their way in.

**********************************************************************************

“How did it go?” Liv asked as Aaron and Robert walked into the house after their appointment. 

“It went well. Everything looks good.” Robert told her smiling.

“Did you find out?” Liv asked following her brother into the kitchen.

“No we decided to wait and find out.” Aaron told her as he grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

“What, I thought for sure you were going to find out.” Liv said shocked sitting down at the kitchen table with her brothers. “You found out with Seb so I was sure you would this time.” 

“Rebeca wanted to find out with Seb.” Robert told her.

“Oh.” Liv said not having known that. “What’s for dinner?” Liv asked deciding to change the subject.

“Chicken.” Robert said getting up to go look in the fridge. “And chips. Something easy.”

“I love Chicken and chips especially yours.” Liv said also standing up. “Call me when it’s ready I have work to do.”

“Will do.” Aaron called after his sister before standing up and walking over to his husband. “You still glad we didn’t find out?”

“Yeah I’m still glad.” 

**********************************************************************************

“We need to get ready for the trip we leave on Friday.” Robert reminded Aaron as they both got ready for bed that night.

“I know. We can pack most of the things we need tomorrow and leave the last few things for Thursday evening but were not in a rush Robert it is only Monday.” Aaron pointed out.

“I know I just want everything to go right. It will be our first and last family holiday all four of us. I want everything to go right.” Robert told Aaron laying down next to him in there bed.

“I know you do Rob and everything is going to go okay I promised.” Aaron placed a hand on Roberts shoulder. “We are only going away for a long weekend everything will be fine.” 

“I know I just can’t stop worrying about everything that can go wrong.” Robert admitted leaning into Aaron’s side. “But I will try to stop because everything is going to be okay.”

“Of course it is.”

**********************************************************************************

“What time us Rebeca supposed to get here on Thursday?” Aaron asked as he and Robert drove to work the next day.

“She said around lunch time.” Robert told Aaron with a sigh. “She didn’t say an exact time. So I was just going to stay at home until he gets there then give him to your mum who said she is more than happy to look after him before coming to work. I need to finish some really important stuff before we leave.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Aaron said with a small smile. “How long do you think you’re going to have to work?”

“I don’t know but I should be finished by the time you are.” Robert pulled into the scrap yard. “Depends when Rebeca gets to ours.”

“Okay. So I’ll drive myself into work in case you have to work later.”

“That’s probably best.” Robert agreed getting out of the car. “I have a lot of work but I will get as much as I can done and hopefully we can have lunch together.” 

“Good.” Aaron said following Robert into the port a cabin. “Have to make sure you actually remember to eat. I know how you can get when you’re really busy with work.”

**********************************************************************************

“Have you started packing all your things?” Robert asked liv as they eat dinner that night.

“No.” Liv looked up at her brother before adding. “But I was planning on starting today.”

“Cool don’t want you to forget anything.” Robert said smiling at Liv.

“I’m not going to forget anything.” Liv promised.

“Ignore him he’s just convinced something’s going to go wrong.” Aaron told her with a small smile. “Don’t rush and you won’t forget anything.”

“I wasn’t planning on rushing.” Liv told them.

“Good.” Robert smiled at his little sister before going back to his food the happiest he had been in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
Do you guys think the baby should be a boy or a girl. please let me know in the comments.  
I'm not sure if I'm spelling Rebeca's name right If someone knows if I am can you please let me know.  
I have read through and tried to correct all of my mistakes bit I might have missed some If I have please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

“Has Rebeca not dropped Seb off yet?” Aaron asked when Robert called him an hour after he had finished his lunch.

“No she isn’t here yet.” Robert said already starting to panic. “She was surpassed to be here almost two hours ago.”

“Have you tried calling her?” Aaron asked trying to keep his husband as calm as possible.

“Of course I have Aaron. She’s not answering. I even tried to call Ross but nothing from him.” Robert told Aaron pacing back and forth in their living room. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You just have to wait a bit longer Rob. I’m sure she’ll be there soon.” Aaron suggested not knowing what else they can do. “If she’s not here when I get home well come up with something else to do.” 

“I can’t just stand around waiting for them to show up. Rebeca’s never late what if something’s wrong?” 

“I’m sure nothing’s wrong Rob. I’ll try calling her and Ross see if I can get through to them.” Aaron told Robert hoping this would help his husband.

“Okay but call me straight back.” Robert agreed as he sat down on the sofa.

“Of course. I’ll call you back in ten minutes tops.” Aaron said before he ended the call and looked down at his phone.

Aaron started at his phone for a minute before scrolling down and pressing on Rebeca’s number and lifting the phone back up to his ear.

**********************************************************************************

“She’s here.” Robert said when he called Aaron nearly an hour later. “I don’t know time to come and finish my work.”

“I’ll bring it back to the house you can do it this evening.” Aaron said shocking Robert as he hated it when his husband brang work home.

“Really?” Robert asked shocked as he carried Seb upstairs.

“Yeah you need to get this done so you don’t stress while were gone. This is more for me then you.” Aaron said jokingly. “What do you need?” 

“It’s all in a box on my desk you can’t miss it.” Robert said sighing in relief as it was one last thing he had to worry about right now. “You’re the best.”

“I know I am. I’ll see you in about an hour okay.” Aaron said knowing he needed to get back to work right now.

“Yeah I’ll see you in a bit.” Robert agreed before hanging the phone up. “Come on buddy let’s go and make sure you have everything you need.”

**********************************************************************************

“So everything is packed and ready for tomorrow.” Robert said when he finally walked into his and Aaron’s room that evening. “And I have finished all of the work I needed to do.”

“Then were all ready and nothing has gone wrong yet.” Aaron said looking up from where he was reading his book. “I told you everything would go okay.”

“We haven’t left yet Aaron a lot more can go wrong.” Robert told Aaron as he started to get ready for bed.

“Nothing is going to go really wrong Rob. You already have everything packed in the car. We just need to get up and go tomorrow, that’s all we have to do.” Aaron said trying to help him husband.

“You don’t know that for sure Aaron.” Robert said pulling his pyjama top over his head. “It’s us something is going to go wrong.”

“Let’s not worry until we have something to worry about.” Aaron suggested as Robert laid down in bed.

“I can try.” 

**********************************************************************************

“Come on Liv we need to leave.” Robert shouted up the stairs.

“Give me a minute.” Liv shouted back.

“Robert we have time.” Aaron said trying to calm his husband down. “We don’t have to leave for another ten minutes.”

“I know but I was hoping we could leave early.” Robert sighed sitting down on the sofa. “I am eighteen weeks pregnant were going to need to stop more often.”

“I know Rob but we are going to be fine we have time.” Aaron sighed in relief when Liv finally walked down the stairs.

“I’m here we can go now.” Liv said as she picked her bag up from the floor. 

“Then let’s go.” Robert stood up walking over to Seb and picking him up.

Aaron and Liv followed Robert out to the car and all four of them got in the car making their way to the first hotel on their trip.

**********************************************************************************

“Can we stop for food now?” Liv asked about two hours later leaning forward in his chair.

“Yeah we can.” Robert agreed looking over at Aaron. “There should be a place to eat in a couple miles.” 

“I know Rob.” Aaron sighed keeping his attention on the road. “I saw the sign.”

“I know I was just reminding you. I’m starving.” Robert looked back at Liv. “How’s the little man?”

“Still fully engrossed in the tablet. He hasn’t even looked up in ages.” Liv said after she had quickly looked back at her nephew. 

“Good, I was worried he would gate the car ride.” Robert said as he looked back at the road. 

“He loves the car.” Aaron remained Robert as he drove down the exit lane. “What are we going to have for lunch?”

“Mac Donald’s.” Liv said hopeful.

“Mac Donald’s sounds nice, I really want a burger.” Robert told them just happy he can eat.

“I don’t care what we eat.” Aaron told them as he parked the car. “Food is food.”

“Yeah well your baby does care what I eat.” Robert sighed placing a hand on his baby bump. “And for the last week all this baby has wanted is burgers.”

“At least its burgers and not something really gross.” Liv said as she got out of the car. 

“Can you get Seb out for me?” Robert asked Aaron as he walked around to the boot of the car.

“Of course.” Aaron said as he opened the car door and leaned down to get his son out of the car.

Ten minutes later found Robert, Liv and Seb sitting at a table waiting for Aaron to bring their order over.

“How much longer till we get there?” Liv asked.

“It should only be about an hour.” Robert told her hopping he was right. “Then we have a few things to do before we can go to our hotel.”

“Daddy.” Seb said as he looked up at Robert.

“Yeah bud.” 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Papa well be here in a minute with our food okay.” Robert told Seb with a small smile.

Seb just nodded before going back to colouring.

Aaron came over a couple minutes later with a tray full of food and seat down next to his husband.

“Eat up.” Aaron said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter ends kind of suddenly but I wasn't sure how else to end it.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
I have read through and tried to correct all of my mistakes but I might have missed some. If I have please just let me know so I can fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

“This place is nice.” Liv said as the four of them walked into their hotel room.

“Robert booked it of course it is.” Aaron commented as he carried a sleeping Seb in.

“Hey sorry that I want my family to stay in a nice place.” Robert said faking hurt.

“We know.” Aaron placed Seb down onto one of the beds. “It just wouldn’t be you if you didn’t book a really nice hotel.”

Robert just smirked before walking over to the other bed and placing his and Aaron’s bag’s down on it. “Were here for two days I wanted it to be nice.”

“And we thank you for that.” Liv said as she opened the mini fridge. 

**********************************************************************************

“Seb is loving this.” Aaron commented as he and Robert watched Seb run around the indoor play place.

“He is.” Robert agreed extremely happy right now. “So am I.”

“Yeah?” Aaron asked as he looked away from his son and over to Robert. “I’m having a good time too.”

“I’m glad we decided on this holiday.” Robert commented. “The next holiday we go on as a family there’ll be a baby and we couldn’t go on one this year. Because of me.”

“Yeah, stop that.” Aaron scolded hating it when Robert blamed himself about the last year. “You’re making up for everything now.”

“I know I just missed out on so much in only a year.”

“Seb won’t even remember that you weren’t there.” Aaron pointed out not really liking that they were having this convocation at a kids play area but knowing they had to. “Seb will just remember all the times you were there. He won’t remember that you weren’t.”

“I know but it doesn’t make missing it any easier.”

“Just try not to think about that and think about all of the stuff you’re going to get to do with him.” Aaron told him.

“I’ll try.” Robert promised.

**********************************************************************************

“Robert and I are going to go shopping.” Aaron told Liv as they planned to leave. “We shouldn’t be too long.”

“I know Aaron you’ve already told me. Leave were going to be fine.” Liv promised acting annoyed even though she wasn’t. “Leave.”

“Okay were going.” Robert said as he pulled Aaron out of the hotel room.

**********************************************************************************

“This is what Seb wanted?” Robert asked shocked as he looked down at the weird teddy in his hands.

“Yep he hasn’t been able to shut up about it.” Aaron confirmed with a small smirk. 

“What else is on the list for him?” Robert placed the tedding in trolley. 

“Some toy cars.” Aaron read the next thing on the list. “Why are we doing all the Christmas shopping here again?”

“Because it’s easier. There’ll only be a couple day until Christmas when we get back and I don’t want there to be a reason for me to panic.” 

“Okay.” Aaron picked up a packet of small toy cars. “Do you think this is what he meant by cars?”

“Get him that from us and we’ll get him some slightly bigger ones form Santa.” Robert suggested not sure.

“Okay.” Aaron agreed as he moved on to look at the bigger cars. “You pick the bigger ones.”

Robert looked around at them before getting a blue one and green one and placing in the trolley. “The next thing?”

**********************************************************************************

“Did you get all the presents?” Liv asked quietly when Aaron and Robert got back to the hotel room. 

“Most of them.” Aaron told her as quietly. “A few things left to get but we can do them when we get home.”

“We still have to get stuff for you mum.” Robert sat down on the end of his and Aaron’s bed.

“I know but I can worry about that when were back in Emmerdale.” Aaron told him sitting down next to him. 

“I’m really tired I’m going to go and get ready for bed.” Robert told them standing back up. 

“Is he okay?” Liv asked once Robert had walked into the bathroom. 

“Yeah just a bit stressed. He wasn’t here for Christmas last year and he really wants it to go well.”

“He doesn’t need to try so hard were just happy he’s going to be here.” Liv pointed out.

“I know that and you know that but Rob doesn’t.” Aaron pointed out. “We just need to make sure it goes well.”

“Of course.” Liv agreed before Robert walked back into the room and they shut up.

**********************************************************************************

“Were going to stay in the other place for a day before making our way back home.” Robert told Liv as they waited for Aaron and Seb to get back into the car.

“Cool. Got any plans for while were there?” Liv asked looking behind her at were Robert was sitting in the back.

“No. Just thought we could see what we want to do tomorrow decide then.” Robert shrugged his shoulders not having thought much of what they were going to do.

“Cool.” Liv nodded as Aaron and Seb walked back to the car. 

“Were ready to go.” Aaron said once he had put Seb back in his seat as he got into the driver’s seat.

“Then let’s go, I want to have as much time as we can there.” 

**********************************************************************************

“Today had been tiring.” Robert told Aaron as they two of them laid down in bed that night.

“It has.” Aaron agreed just as quietly as Robert. “There was so much driving and then Seb wouldn’t sleep.”

“Try doing all of that while pregnant.” Robert told Aaron with a small laugh trying not to wake Seb and Liv up. “It’s been good though.”

“Yeah it has.” Aaron agreed as he leaned forward to kiss Robert. “It has been great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought of it in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all of the mistakes I could find. but I'm sorry if I missed some.
> 
> As it's Christmas next week I won't have a lot of free time and I'm not sure If I will be able to post the next chapter. I will try but I can't promise there will be a new chapter next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated the story in a while but I've been really busy over Christmas and I haven't had much chance to do any writing.   
I plan on starting to post one chapter a week again and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

“The holiday was really nice.” Robert commented as he and Aaron laid in bed the night they got home.

“It was.” Aaron had one hand on his husbands small baby bump.

“I was really worried it would be horrible.” Robert commented even though he knew Aaron already knew all this.

“I know you were but everything went well like I told you it would.” Aaron looked up at Roberts face. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that.” Robert said stubbornly all his fears still there.

“I don’t.” Aaron admitted before adding. “Everything with Seb has gone well, most of the time, why would it be different this time?”

“Because it’s us and everything goes wrong for us.” Robert pointed out thinking back to his first proposal, their first wedding, their second wedding and when they were trying to adopt.

“Some things have gone wrong before.” Aaron agreed. “But we don’t know if that’s going to happen now. Stop worrying unless something actually goes wrong.”

“I’ll try.” Robert promised.

**********************************************************************************

Saying he would try to think more positively about things was easy for Robert actually doing it turned out to be a lot harder.

Robert really wanted to see the good side of all of this, he wanted nothing more than that.  
When Robert reached twenty weeks he was of course extremely excited about getting closer to meeting his baby, but he also couldn’t stop panicking about all the things that could go wrong.  
Aaron kept trying to reassure Robert that things haven’t gone wrong so far and that it most likely wouldn’t.

“Everything is fine with the baby.” Aaron reminded Robert as they drove back from there appointment.

“I know.” Robert assured him leaning back in his seat and placing a hand on his baby bump. “I heard the doctor.”

Aaron nodded with a small smile before focusing on the road and driving them back home.

“How did it go?” Liv asked when they walked through the front door.

“Everything is good.” Robert told her his smile hug. “Baby’s a little bit smaller than it should be but the doctor said there was absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“That’s good.” Robert sat down on the sofa next to Liv.

“Yeah it is.” Robert agreed starting to feel like everything was going to go wrong a little less then he normally did. 

**********************************************************************************

“You still okay with waiting to find out?” Robert asked Aaron as they got ready for bed.

“Yeah of course I am.” Aaron assured him a bit confused as to why Robert was randomly bringing this up. “Why?”

“We have to start the nursery soon and if we don’t find out were going to have to go for a gender neutral design and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that.” Robert shrugged.

“I am perfectly okay with waiting. Plus mum wants to help with the nursery so we can just let her worry about that.” Aaron pointed out having asked Chas to help with the nursery so there would be one last thing for Robert to worry about.

“I know I just want things to be perfect for our baby.” Robert leaned into Aaron’s side letting his husband place a hand on his baby bump.

“And everything will be perfect for our baby.” Aaron promised.

**********************************************************************************

Robert sighed as he pushed himself up from of the floor. “I thought morning sickness we surpassed to go by this point.” Aaron commented as watched Robert washing the sick away.

“The doctor said it will probably go soon.” Robert reminded Aaron thinking back to their last doctor’s appointment. “And as long as I can eat it won’t harm the baby.”

“I know I just hate that you have to go through this.” Aaron sighed.

“I’m fine.” Robert promised as he brushed his teeth. 

Once Robert wad finished he walked over to Aaron who was still watching him form the corner of the bathroom. “I’m fine.”

Aaron nodded not sure whether he believed Robert but listening to him for now. “Do you want me to find out if there’s something to help?”

Robert just nodded with a small smile before walking past Aaron and into their bedroom to get ready for work.

**********************************************************************************

“I don’t want a baby shower.” Robert told Chas as she sat down with him and Aaron in the pub.

“You have to have a shower.” Chad said for what felt like the hundredth time, she and Robert have had this convocation a few times before. 

“Chad I really don’t want all the fuse.” Robert was getting tired of having this convocation with his mother-in-law.

“I didn’t get to throw one for Seb let me throw one for this baby?” Chas asked.

“Why don’t we just leave this for now?” Aaron suggested before adding. “We’ll talk about it another time. We still have a few months until we have to have the shower.”

“Okay.” Robert agreed sending a thankful look to his husband.

“I’ll let this go for now.” Chas promised. “But we will talk about this.” She added before leaving.

“Thank you.” Robert said to Aaron once Chas was out of hearing distance.

“She’s not going to give up.” Aaron pointed out.

“I know.”

“Why don’t we just let her throw one?” Aaron asked after a couple minutes of silence. “Make her promised it will only be small.”

“Aaron I really don’t want a baby shower can you just leave it?” Robert asked with a tried sigh.

“Sure I’ll leave it.”

“Thank you.”

**********************************************************************************

“I know you asked me to leave this.” Aaron started the next day as they were driving to work. “But I think we need to talk about it.”

“I really don’t want a baby shower.” Robert said already knowing what his husband was talking about.

“I know and I don’t really want one either.” Aaron shrugged before adding. “But mum isn’t going to let go of this and if we just make sure the party doesn’t get to big.”

“Aaron it’s your family of course it’s going to be big.” Robert said annoyed.

“Rob we can make sure that it’s only a few people and mum will leave it.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Robert compromised knowing Aaron was right but not willing to admit it yet.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if I have please let me know in the comments so I can corrected them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter if a little bit shorter then normal but its been so long since I updated that I just wanted to get the chapter up.  
Sorry its been so long since I updated, I've been really busy recently and I've been really struggling to write anything recently. I have been getting back into writing the last two weeks and I'm hoping to get one chapter up every week again from now on but I can't promise.

“I felt that.” Aaron said happily from where he was sitting next to Robert hands on his baby bump.

“You did?” Robert asked with a huge smile surprised that Aaron could already feel the baby.

“Yeah I did.” Aaron conformed his smile also huge. “Our baby’s kicking.”

“Our baby’s kicking.” Robert repeated placing his hands on top of Aaron’s. 

“This just makes everything so much more real.” Aaron commented.

“I’ve been able to feel them move for a couple weeks.” Robert pointed out. “It’s been this really for a while for me.”

“I know but I haven’t been able to feel them move until today.”

“You can talk to the baby you know.” Robert told him his smile turning more nervous. “The books all say they baby can hear you.”

“Hey baby.” Aaron started feeling a bit odd talking to something that wasn’t here. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

**********************************************************************************

As Robert started to show more his insecurities started to grow as he struggled to find clothes that hide his baby bump.

At first Aaron didn’t realise how insecure Robert was about his new body but he quickly realised that his husband was constantly trying to hide his baby bump and he started to get worried about what was going on with his husband.

“Hey.” Aaron sneaked up behind Robert who was cooking dinner. “How was your day?”

“It was okay.” Robert told him having had an extremely packed day with very little spare time. “How was your day?”

“It was good not much happened.” Aaron moved his hand onto Roberts’s stomach loving the small feelings of their baby moving. “You want to go to the pub latter mum wants to see us.”

“I’m a bit tired.” Robert lied not really feeling up to going out. “But you can go on your own.”

“Come on we haven’t been to the pub in a ages mum really wants to see you.” Aaron tried knowing his husband was lying to him.

“How about today you go on your own and I will go and see your mum for lunch tomorrow.” Robert compromised knowing that if he didn’t feel like going to the pub tomorrow he could just say he was busy at work.

“Okay.” Aaron agreed knowing pushing Robert wasn’t a good thing.

**********************************************************************************

Robert did love being pregnant it was amazing knowing that his and Aaron’s baby was growing inside him.   
But he was also terrified about all the mistakes he could make, convinced that he was going to make one of them and ruin his child’s life forever.

Robert knew that he should probably tell his husband about everything that was going on in his head but he felt like it made everything just a bit too real.

Robert put himself into his work trying not to let his mind go to all of the dark places it’s been going to lately. But when Robert reached 26 weeks pregnant he slipped down the last few steps of their stairs.

After a two day hospital stay Robert was let home, both he and the baby okay, but it made him realise that he should probably tell Aaron everything he was feeling.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Robert admitted one day out of the blue. 

“Don’t know if you can do what?” Aaron asked even though he was pretty sure what Robert was talking about.

“All of this.” Robert gestured to the small amount of baby stuff they already had. “I don’t think I can be a dad.”

“You’re already a dad.” Aaron pointed out.

“A part time dad. Seb’s only here on the weekend.” Robert shot back really needing Aaron to just understand everything he was going through. 

“Yeah and you’re an amazing dad to Seb and you will be for this baby too.” Aaron assured him placing a hand on Robert’s leg.

“I’ve already messed everything up.” Robert showed Aaron the cast on his wrist trying to get his point across.

“You tripped Robert, there was nothing you could do to stop it, it was an accident.” Aaron assured Robert again really needing Robert to understand that it was not his fault.

“The baby could have been hurt Aaron and it would have all been my fault.”

“But the baby wasn’t hurt and your both fine.”

“Aaron I’ve been feeling like this for a while but I really don’t think I’m up for all of this.” Robert started finally opening up to his husband. “I’m going to mess everything up for our baby.”

“You’re not going to mess anything up. This baby is extremely lucky to have you as there dad.” Aaron felt horrible for not bring this up earlier and trying to help Robert before it all got this bad. “You are already an amazing dad and you’re going to be an amazing dad to this baby I promise you.”

“You can’t promise that.” 

“Yes I can and I just did.” Aaron moved Robert’s head around so he was looking him in the eyes. “You need to listen to me because I am telling the truth.”

“How can you know that?” Robert asked finding it had to believe.

“Because you are an amazing person and I know you Robert, I know everything I need to know to know how much of an amazing father you make.” 

“I don’t know if I believe you yet but I’m trying.” Robert said after a couple minutes of silence. “I’m going to try.”

“That’s good.” Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert quickly. “Just try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
I have read through and checked for mistakes but I'm sorry if I missed some.  
*****************************************  
I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Robert tried to think happily about the pregnancy and not thinking about everything that could go wrong. And for a while it worked.  
Robert and Aaron were happy, really happy.  
The happiest they’ve been in a while actually.

“If you don’t find out the gender then you’re not going to know colour to paint the baby’s room.” Liv pointed out as the three of them eat dinner. 

“Well we were thinking.” Aaron started looking over at his sister. “That you could paint something on one of the walls.”

“Really?” Liv asked shocked.

“Yeah, you’re amazing at painting and we thought the baby would love to have something painted by their aunt Liv.” Robert told her with a hug smile.

“I would love to do that.” Liv told them happily. “Of course I would love to do that.”

Robert just smiled at his sister before going back to eating his food. 

**********************************************************************************

“I’m so glad Liv agreed to do that for us.” Robert said as he laid down in bed next to Aaron.

“Did you doubt she would?” Aaron asked having been about 99.9% sure that Liv was going to be more than happy to do this for them.

“No but I’m still happy.” Robert shot back.

“It’s really nice to see you this happy.” Aaron commented with a hug smile. “I don’t think you’ve been this happy since we found out you were pregnant.”

“Were going to have a baby Aaron and I’m really happy about that.” Robert said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well it’s still nice to see you happy.” Aaron leaned down to kiss Robert one hand going to Robert’s baby bump.

**********************************************************************************

“When do you want me to start the nursery?” Liv asked Aaron as the two of them were making tea the next morning.

“This weekend hopefully.” Aaron said trying to make sure that Liv didn’t feel pressured into doing it then. “If you’re free of course.”

“Yeah I can do it this weekend.” Liv nodded more than happy to do it whenever. “Have you got all the furniture yet?”

“No not quit yet, Roberts worried it’s a bit too early.” Aaron explained, Robert may have gotten past a lot of his worrying but he still wasn’t ready to set up a nursery in case something happens. “But we have picked some out if you want to see them.”

“Yeah I would like to see it.” Liv nodded wanting to see the furniture to help her decide what to paint on the wall.

“It’s saved on Roberts’s laptop, just look whenever you need to.” Aaron told her as he grabbed his coat. “I’ll see you when I get back from work.” 

“See you.” Liv said as Aaron walked out the front door to head to the scrap yard.

**********************************************************************************

“Aaron.” Robert shouted as he walked out of the porter cabin. “You have time to go to lunch?” 

“Yeah I have time.” Aaron nodded more than happy to leave work to have lunch with his husband. “Just give me a minute.”

Robert just nodded before going back into the cabin to get his coat.

“So where do you want to eat?” Robert asked jokingly as he and Aaron got into the car.

“I was thinking we could try something new and go to the pub.” Aaron joked back loving how happy and care free his husband was right now.

“Yeah.” Robert laughed in that moment really happy. 

**********************************************************************************

At 25 weeks Robert was really starting to show and although it made him slightly nervous and insecure it also made him kind of happy to know that his baby was in there and growing.

“I really need some new clothes.” Robert commented, actually admitting it out loud for the first time and not feeling ashamed, as he and Aaron were getting ready for work one morning. 

“We can go out at the weekend.” Aaron suggested as he walked out of the bathroom. “Give Liv some space to do the Nursery.”

“Yeah that sounds good.” Robert agreed knowing that if he was here while Liv was doing the nursery he would probably hover and stress her out to much. “We could get some baby stuff while we there.” 

“Yeah we can.” Aaron agreed as he walked over to their wardrobe. “Who would have thought I would actually be happy to go shopping.”

“Who would have thought I would be happy to go shopping.” Robert shot back. 

“I’m glad you feel ready to be getting stuff for the baby.” Aaron smiled over at his husband. “Have you been thinking about the baby shower?”

“I still don’t want a baby shower Aaron.” Robert said a little annoyed that he kept being asked this question.

“Then you have to tell mum.” Aaron pointed out.

“And I will when we see her tonight.” Robert promised.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey Chas can we talk?” Robert asked Chas when he and Aaron were sat eating there dinner in the pub. 

“Sure.” Chas said as she happily sat down next to her son.

“I’ve been thinking about the whole baby shower and I don’t want it.” Robert told her still a little afraid off Chas even after being with Aaron for so long. 

“Seriously.” Chas said not happy.

“Yeah I don’t want that kind of thing.” Robert shrugged really not wanting that kind of attention on him. “Can we please just forget about it?”

“No, this is my grandbaby.” Chas said.

“Mum Robert doesn’t want this just leave it.” Aaron asked his mum really wanting all of this to be over and done with.

“What about you? Do you want a baby shower?” 

“Truthfully no I don’t really want a baby shower.” Aaron admitted.

“Okay then there won’t be a baby shower with one condition.” Chas said willing to compromise slightly. 

“What’s the one condition?” Robert asked a little nervously.

“That me and only a couple really close family members like Vic and Liv come round and we just do presents.” 

“I get to decided who comes.” Robert bargained knowing that if he let Chas plan this thing there would be way to many people there.

“Fine.” Chas agreed just happy that she would get to plan a baby shower even if it was only small.

“And there will be no baby shower games.” Robert added not wanting to have to play any of the weird baby shower games people play.

“How about one game and you don’t have to play?” Chas asked.

“Fine.” Robert said after a minute of thought. “It won’t be for a month.”

“Okay.” Chas nodded happy with this compromise. “I have to get back to work.”

“Talk to you later mum.” Aaron said as Chas got up and left.

“So were having a baby shower.” Aaron said to Robert with a smile.

“Now where just having a get together where we get presents.” Robert corrected.

“Okay whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 kudos I really appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have checked through for any mistakes and corrected all the ones I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been ages since I updated this story, and I am so sorry about that. I stopped watching Emmerdale and I started college and after that writing the story got really hard and I stopped to put all my attention on some of the other story's I was writing.   
I have now got the rest of the story finished though and I will be posting a new chapter every week.

“I still can’t believe I let your mum do this.” Robert told Aaron as they laid in bed the night before the baby shower.

“Neither can I.” Aaron admitted with a laugh. “But it’s happening now.” 

Rick groaned dreading what Chas could have planned. “It can’t be that bad right?”

“Have you met me mum?” Aaron asked looking over at husband. “I’m sure she had a lot planned to make up for the fact that you won’t let her do half the things she wants to.”

“I know that’s what I’m dreading.” Robert sighed as he let his head rest back on the sofa. “Your family can be a bit tiring sometimes.”

“There your family too.” Aaron pointed out.

“Don’t reminded me.” 

**********************************************************************************

“I thought this was only going to be small.” Robert said as Chas walked into the mill again with even more decorations.

“It is.” Chas nodded as she placed the box on the sofa. “There isn’t going to be many people but there is going to be a lot of decorations.”

“Can’t there just not be a lot of decorations?” Robert asked even though he knew it was going to be a lost cause.

“No. there is either a lot of people of a lot of decorations. Your pick Sugden.” Chas said as she turned her attention away from her son-in-law and down to the box.

“I’m not gonna help you clean any of this up when you’re done.” Robert warned her.

“I didn’t expect you to. That’s what Aaron’s here for.” Chas promised him with a small laugh.

“I want this even less than he does and you want me to not only help you set up but to also help you clean up?” Aaron asked in disbelief with a small shack of his head.

“This is for your baby.” Chas pointed out as she looked up at Aaron a finger pointed in her son’s direction. “And your husband is pregnant. So yeah you are gonna help.”

Aaron just shook his head as he went back to sorting out all of the decorations, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to get out of it.

****************************************

“This isn’t so bad.” Robert admitted when his husband sat down next to him on the sofa. “Chas did keep the guest list low.”

“She did, but she’s also been working in lots of games and stuff even though she promised not to.” Aaron pointed out with a small laugh. “I don’t know why we didn’t expect her to do that.”

“I did.” Robert nodded with a small laugh. “Why did you think I kept it so low? I knew Chas was going to work more games into today.”

“Thank you for putting up with her.” Aaron looked over at Robert a small sweet smile on his face.

“Of course. Compared to my family, yours is pretty much normal.”

“What do you think you to are doing?” Chas asked when she noticed them sitting on the sofa.

“Sitting down.” 

“I know that.” Chas shock her head as she moved to stand in front of the couple. “I meant why are you sitting down when everyone else is playing game.”

“I’m pregnant Chas.” Robert pointed down to his obvious baby bump. “My feet hurt after standing up for about ten minutes. I’m allowed to sit down. Especially at my own baby shower.”

“You are.” Chas agreed, the last thing she wanted to do was to make Robert feel in any kind of pain. “But you are not pregnant so what’s your excuse?”

“Keeping my husband company.” Aaron said even though he knew it wasn’t going to be enough for his mum.

“Nope. Go and play some games.” Chas told him with a small shack of her head. “Go.”

“Go, I think I can sit on a sofa by myself.” Robert told his husband who reluctantly pushed himself up from the sofa and walked over to where everyone was playing games.

“How are you?” Chas asked as she sat down next to her son-in-law.

“I’m good.” Robert assured her with a small smile, letting himself lean back on the sofa one and on his baby bump.

“You sure?”

“Getting a bit uncomfortable but I am just fine.” Robert assured her, feeling happier then he would ever admit that Chas was showing him this much love and care. 

“Good.” Chas nodded as she looked over to were all the games were being played. “I’m going to let you off with this game but there’s one later you need to play.”

“Do I really need to play some baby shower game?” Robert asked with a shack of his head as he watched where his husband was pretending not to like whatever game it was they were playing right now.

“Yes, you do.” Chas nodded before she pushed herself back up from the sofa. “You have some time before you have to play it though, don’t worry.”

********************************************

“I can’t believe my mum got you to play that game.” Aaron said with a laugh and a shack of his head as he got into bed beside Robert. 

“There wasn’t much I could do to get out of it.” Robert pointed out with a small shrug of his shoulders. “If being thirty weeks pregnant wasn’t enough for Chas nothing would have been.”

“You looked really happy.” Aaron said as he laid down on his side so that he could look up at Robert. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look that happy around lots of people.”

“We were celebrating our baby of course I was happy.” One of Robert’s hands travelled down to rest on the top of his baby bump, the feeling of his son or daughter moving around in there still thrilling him. “Plus you know presents. Who doesn’t love presents? Even when there not for you but for your baby.”

Aaron shock his head as he let out a small laugh. “You’ve been really happy these last couple weeks.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what happened, I’ve just felt lighter.” Robert admitted with a small shrug. “More excited about what’s to come then worried.”

“I’m glad.” Aaron nodded as he leaned up enough to kiss Robert. “Now get some sleep, today was a long day.”

“Yes boss.” Robert joked as he reached over to turn their light of before he snuggled into Aaron’s side and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but I hope you like it, and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.
> 
> I will be updating once a week on a Wednesday from now on until the story is completed.


	12. Chapter 12

** _Robert wasn’t sure where he was as he looked around, seeing nothing other than the long black walls of a never ending hall way._ **

** **

** _“Aaron?” Robert shouted as loud as he could, his voice only coming out as a whisper though as he started walking the long hall way. “Aaron?” The more Robert screamed the quitter his voice became, his speed picking up with each shout until he finally stopped out of breath and more panicked then he had ever felt._ **

** **

** _As Robert leaned over to try and catch his breath he realised for the first time that he was no longer pregnant and as he brought a hand down to rest on his now completely flat stomach his panic started to grow even more as he looked around desperately trying to find any clue as to what the hell was going on but only finding darkness. _ **

** **

** _Feeling more tried then he ever had Robert carried on walking down the corridor, his slow pace walk quickly speeding up until he was sprinting down the hall shouting his husband names, this time each shout got louder and louder until it felt like every scream had the power to make him deaf. _ **

** **

** _Robert doesn’t know how long he ran for until the small corridor opened up revealing a large room, at least what Robert assumed was a large room, still covered in the same darkness as the hall._ **

** **

** _“Aaron?” Robert shouted again the name bouncing off the walls Robert couldn’t see and causing an echo all around him. “Aaron?”_ **

** **

** _“Robert?” Another voice was heard, both sounding like they were standing right next to him while also sounding like they couldn’t be further away even if they tried, and Robert span around trying to get just a glimpse of anything of anyone._ **

** **

** _Just as Robert caught sight of something every turned black around him._ **

Robert woke with a start his breathing all over the place as he blindly reached over for his husband needing the comfort of the other man.

Aaron jumped as he was pushed the sudden movement shocking him from his sleep and waking him up. “Robert?”

“Aaron.” Robert sighed in relief as his husband turned round to look at him, worried eyes clear as day even in the dark.

“You okay?” Aaron asked able to hear the sound of his husband’s voice and knowing that something was wrong.

“I’m fine. Just a bad dream.” Robert assured him as he let Aaron pull him in for a hug. “Just a bad dream.”

“Robert.” Aaron said softly a few minutes later. “You want to talk about it?”

Robert shock his head, still keeping his face buried deeply in between Aaron’s neck and his shoulder as he took a deep breath and said, “Not right now. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Whenever you want.” Aaron promised as he felt Robert’s breathing start to even out his husband obviously having fallen back asleep. And as he looked down at his sleep husband safe in his arms Aaron slowly let himself drift off wishing with everything he had that Robert wouldn’t have another bad dream, not that night at least.”

*********************************************

“You want to talk about it?” Aaron asked once he and Robert were alone in the porta cabin. The first bit of alone time they had since they woke up.

Robert sighed as he clicked the save button on his work and looked up and over at Aaron. “Same one as last time. Little bit different this time though.”

“How?” Aaron asked trying to hide the worried tone to his voice but not sure if he was doing a very good job.

“I made it out of the corridor this time.” Robert shock his head as the memory of the dream came flooding back to him. “It was a big room just as black and empty as the hall had been but just before I woke up I heard someone shout my name back. I don’t know who it was there voice sounded weird but they shouted my name back before everything went back to being quite.”

“Are you okay?” Aaron knew this was a stupid question and that whenever his husband had this dream he we never okay after.

“I wasn’t pregnant either.” Robert admitted with a small sigh. “Every other time I’ve had this dream I was pregnant, this time I wasn’t.”

“I really think you need to talk to someone about all of this Robert.” Aaron said for what felt like the hundredth time that month. “It might help. Help you realise why you’re having this dream so often.”

“I know why I’m having this dream.”

“Why?” Aaron wasn’t sure how much he actually wanted to hear the answer to this question, worried that whatever was about to come out of his husbands mouth was going to be horrible, but also knowing that Robert was his husband and he needed to know so that he could help.

“I think its cause I don’t want to be alone.” Robert admitted as he looked down at his desk. “One thing every single dream has had is that I’m all on my own. Even this one, there was someone there but they were just out of reach. I couldn’t get to them.”

“You’re not alone Robert.” Aaron pointed out as he pushed himself out of the chair and walked round to kneel in front of his husband. “You have me, always. And you have Liv and Seb and this new one. Plus you have all of my family no matter how much they pretend otherwise.”

“What if I lose you Aaron?” Robert asked as he looked up at his husband tears filling his eyes. “What if I lose you and the baby and Seb?”

“If I have anything to say about it, you never will.” Aaron promised as he leaned a hand up to cup Robert’s cheek. “I’m here forever weather you like it or not. You can’t get rid of me.”

“Promise?” Robert asked his voice sounding softer and younger than it ever had.

“As long as you promise to never leave me.” Aaron agreed with a small smile. “Neither of us ever leave. We got a deal?”

“We have a deal.” Robert agreed with a small nod.

Aaron smiled at his husband before he leaned up to place feather light kisses on his lips.

*******************************************

“How are you doing?” Aaron asked his husband about a week later as the pair were getting ready for bed. “Have you had the nightmare again?”

“Not since we talked.” Robert shock his head letting out a small sigh of relief. “I think it might have helped.”

“Good.” Aaron nodded not quite knowing what he was supposed to day, situations like this normally making him nervous. “You should still find someone to talk to.”

“I am.” Robert promised with a small nod. “Trust me when I say the last thing I want is for that dream to come back.”

“Good.” Aaron repeated as they both got into the bed, making themselves comfortable. “Liv wants to know what our name choices are.” He informed Robert hoping to change the conversation to a slightly lighter topic.

“She does?” Robert shock his head not all that surprised.

“You want to tell her?” Aaron asked, wanting to tell his sister so much, even though he would never admit that out loud.

“Think she can keep them a secret?” Robert asked back not wanting anyone to be able to influence what name they picked.

“She can.” Aaron nodded having already warned his sister that if they did tell she couldn’t tell anyone else.

“Then we can tell her.” Robert agreed with a small nod. “Can we talk more about this in the morning though, I’m so tired?”

“Yeah of course.” Aaron nodded before he reached over to turn there light off.

*******************************************

“Aaron.” Robert shouted upstairs his voice sounding panicked as Aaron made his way down stairs as quickly as possible.

  
“What’s wrong?”

“I think my water just broke.” Robert said as he looked down at the small puddle of water on the floor. “Aaron I think we’re having our baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I know when I posted the last chapter I said I would update every Wednesday, I am going to have to change that to updating it every Tuesday as my college days have changed and Tuesday is now the only day I am free all day.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


	13. Chapter 13

“We need to go to the hospital.” Aaron said as he walked into the living room, panic taking over.

“I know that Aaron.” Robert snapped as he tried to push himself up from the sofa. “I’m going to need you to help me up if you want us to get there before this baby is born.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aaron nodded as he walked over to Robert helping him to his feet. 

“Aaron the baby bag.” Robert said when his husband stood around not sure what to do. “And my shoes.”

“Right, yeah.” Aaron nodded before he walked over to the door grabbing both the baby bag and a pair of shoes his husband could slip on. “What else do I need to do?”

“Get the keys and start the car.” Robert told him not all that shocked that he was the only one in the right state of mind right now. “I will walk out to the car.”

“Okay.” Aaron nodded before he did what he was told and walked back into their living room.

*****************************************

“You need to call your mum when we get there.” Robert pointed out as Aaron drove them to the hospital. “Tell her that I went into labour and that were at the hospital.”

“I will.” Aaron promised with a small nod as he kept his eyes trained on the road. “And I will call Liv and Rebecca.”

Robert smiled a little as he placed a hand on his baby bump. “Thanks. Then you just need to not freak out.”

“I think I can do that.” Aaron promised with a small nod. “Or at least do all my panicking on the outside.”

Robert laughed a little before the next contraction hit him and he sucked in a deep breath and tried to work his way through the pain.

“You okay?” Aaron asked once he was sure the contraction had finished.

“Yeah I’m fine. Only got hours more left of this.” Robert said sarcastically. “And then have a surgery were they literally pull a baby out of me.”

“And in a day or two we get to bring home a baby.” Aaron pointed out trying to make Robert think of all the good things to come.

“Yeah, then we get to bring home our baby.”

***************************************

“Fuck.” Robert said as he loosened his grip on Aaron’s hand his last contraction having just stopped. 

“You get to have the C-section soon.” Aaron pointed out as he tried to comfort Robert the best he could. “Then all this pain stops.”

“I know.” Robert nodded as he moved around a little on the bed, trying to get comfortable on the bed. “I know, only thing getting me through this.”

Aaron laughed a little as he let go of Robert’s hand so his husband could place it on his baby bump. “Our baby is going to be here soon.”

“I know.” Robert smiled a little at just the thought. “Wishing we had found out the gender or you still happy we decided to wait.”

“Happy we decided to wait.” Aaron nodded knowing they had made the right choice on that. “I’m surprised my mum hasn’t come back here yet.”

“Yeah me too.” Robert nodded not having thought about Chas before this point but now that it was pointed out also seeing how weird it was. “I’m sure the minute the baby is born she will be in this room to meet them.”

“She will be.” 

****************************************

“A son.” Robert smiled happily as he looked away from the baby in his arms and up towards his husband.

“We have another son.” Aaron agreed with a small nod as he moved his hand to rest on top of Robert’s. 

“We need to pick a name.” Robert pointed out with a small sigh. “Before any of our family come in to meet him.”

“Oliver.” Aaron said straight away.

“That wasn’t on our list.” Robert pointed out as he looked back down at his son. “But I also really like it.”

“I think it fits him more than any of the names on our list.” Aaron smiled up at Robert. “Oliver Sugden-Dingle.”

“Oliver.” Robert agreed with a small nod. “You should probably go tell everyone he’s here.”

“I will in a minute.” Aaron agree with a small nod. “Just want a couple more minutes like this.”

“We can have a couple more minutes like this.” Robert agreed with a small nod and a sweet smile.

****************************************

“He’s amazing.” Chas said as she looked up from her grandson and towards her son. “Looks like you.”

“We won’t be able to tell who he looks like more till he’s a bit older.” Aaron said a big part of him hoping that Oliver would end up looking more like Robert then himself.

“So what name did you pick?” Liv asked from where she was sat down next to Robert’s bed, having been the only one aware of what was on their baby name list.

“Oliver.” Robert told them as he let himself get truly comfortable for the past time in weeks as he felt exhaustion start to take over.

“Oliver.” Liv nodded as she looked over at were the baby was snuggled in Chas’ arms. “I like it. I don’t remember it on the list though.”

“It wasn’t. We just think it fits him.” 

“It does.” Chas agreed with a small nod as she walked over to hand her grandson over to Paddy. “When Seb coming to meet his baby brother.”

“Not until were back home.” Robert said with a small sigh having hoped Seb could meet Oliver a lot sooner then that. “Rebecca won’t drive up her on a weeknight so have to wait till the weekend.”

“She won’t drive up so her son can meet his brother?” Chas asked shocked that someone would do that but not all that shocked that the person doing it was Rebecca. 

“No she won’t.” Aaron nodded having been really angry at her when she first told him. “It takes almost four hours there and back, so were just going to have to wait for them to meet.”

“I can drive up and get him.” Paddy offered more than happy to do this for the man he was as a son. “He should get to meet his brother now.”

“Thanks so much Paddy.” Aaron smiled over at the older man. “It would mean a lot to us.”

“Of course, I’ll go in about half an hour.” Paddy told them wanting a bit more time with the baby before he left. 

**************************************

“You happy to have a baby brother?” Aaron asked as Seb looked down at the baby in his arms.

Seb just nodded too entranced by his baby brother. “Baby.”

“Yeah, it’s a baby.” Robert nodded with a small laugh. “Your baby brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but If I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


	14. Chapter 14

Bringing their son home was a lot different than Robert expected it to be. Robert remembered when he and Rebeca first brought Seb home from the hospital, and he remembered how at the time it felt like his son couldn’t have been fussier or sleep any less. But when they brought Oliver home Robert started to thank his son for how easy he was at first.

“Does he ever stop crying?” Robert asked as he got back into bed for what he was sure was the tenth time that night. “I mean he stops for like half an hour tops.”

Aaron shock his head with a small laugh knowing just how much his husband couldn’t function without a proper night’s sleep. “It will get better as he gets older.”

“I know that.” Robert tried not to snap at his husband for pointing out something that to him was pretty obvious but the lake of sleep was making it really hard for him. “We should go to sleep before he wakes up again.”

“You okay?” Aaron asked as the two of them got comfy again, knowing that his husband wasn’t dealing with all of this as much as he was.

“I’m fine.” Robert nodded although he wasn’t sure he would be for that much longer.

*************************************

“How’s everything at home?” Chas asked when Aaron came over about two weeks after they brought Oliver home.

“I swear to god that kid doesn’t know what sleep is.” Aaron said a little grumpily although there was a smile on his face. “Robert’s struggling more than I am with the lack of sleep.”

“I can imagine.” Chas shock her head not sure if she would ever want to deal with a Robert that’s had no sleep. “How are you holding up?”

“Okay.” Aaron assured his mum with a small smile in her direction. “I’m doing okay mum. No sleep is starting to catch up a little but I’m doing good.”

“You never had to deal with all of this with Seb.” Chas pointed out as she moved to sit next to her son. “This is all new to you.”

“Mum, I promise I am good. No need to worry. He should start sleeping a bit more as he gets older anyway.” Aaron shock his head, the crying and lack of sleep really not effecting him as much as he thought it would. “It’s what having a new-born is like.”

“I know it is. I’ve done it twice.” Chas reminded him with a small laugh. “Luckily a long time apart. I don’t know if I would have been able to deal with your sister if you were still a kid.”

“Really helping me see the good in all this mum.” Aaron joked with a small shack of his head. “I should probably get back home though. Remember you can come visit whenever you want. Were always at home.”

“I know. Now leave before Robert gets the hump with you.” Chas lightly pushed her son in the direction of the door making the younger man laugh a little.

********************************************

“Hey.” Liv smiled as she walked down the stairs to see both her brother and brother-in-law sitting there with her nephew between them.

“Hey.” Aaron smiled over at her softly. “Don’t talk to loud we just got him down.”

“Sorry.” Liv apologised as she walked over to sit down on the end of the sofa. “But who were you talking about?” She asked looking between her sleeping brother-in-law and nephew.

“Both of them.” Aaron said with a small smile and a laugh. “Robert’s had like no sleep the last couple weeks, the minutes Oliver feel asleep he was.”

“I’ll go upstairs. Leave you in peace.” Liv said as she pushed herself back up from the sofa. “I thought Seb was supposed to be here?” Liv asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs the realisation that her nephew wasn’t here.

“Rebecca’s dropping him off a bit later than normal. We’ll have him a little later than normal though.” Aaron told her still a little annoyed with Rebecca for changing things so suddenly.

Liv nodded before she turned back round and walked up the stairs leaving Aaron alone with his husband and son.

**************************************

“Hey.” Robert smiled softly as Aaron got back home from work. “How was your first day back?”

“Tiring.” Aaron smiled back as he walked over to pull Robert into a short hug. “I missed the two of you but it was nice to be at work again.”

“We missed you too.” Robert assured him as Aaron walked over to get a now awake Oliver out of his chair.

“Good. Wouldn’t want it to be any other way.” Aaron smiled down at his son as he hugged him close. “You looking forward to your first day back?”

“Not really.” Robert admitted as the two of them seat down on the sofa. “But have to go back at some point.”

“I’m gonna be home with him.” Aaron reminded him, happier than ever that he and Robert had decided to do every other day at work for a while so that one of them was always with Oliver.

“Yeah, I know.” Robert nodded as he leant over to give Aaron a quick kiss. “It will be kind of nice to go back to work. I’ve actually missed it.”

“It has been like three months.” Aaron pointed out as he made silly faces down at his son. “We are gonna need to find someone to watch him at some point though.”

“Not for a good few months though.” Robert argued not ready to have the baby in someone other than his and Aaron’s care for a whole day yet.

“Not for a good few months.” Aaron agreed.

*******************************************

“I love our little family.” Robert said as he, Aaron, Seb and Oliver all seat down in the living room.

“So do I.” Aaron agreed with a nod as he looked over at Robert with a hug smile.

“I want another kid.” Robert said after a couple seconds of silence, surprising Aaron.

“You do?” Aaron asked him his smile turning a bit more worried and nervous.

“Yeah I do.” Robert agreed with a nod. “Not right now. Not until Oliver’s at least a year old. But yeah I want us to have another kid or two.”

“A big family?”

“A big family.” Robert nodded again as he leant forward a little to kiss Aaron. “Hopefully at some point have a daughter.”

“We’ll have to move into a bigger house if that’s what you want.” Aaron pointed out.

  
“Or we could just make this place one big house rather than two smaller ones.” Robert suggested knowing that last thing he wanted to do anytime soon was move house. “But we don’t really have to think about that now.”

“We don’t have to think about that now.” Aaron agreed. “Quite looking forward to the trying for another baby though.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked with a smirk and a small raise of his eyebrows. “Good thing I’m looking forward to it too.”

“Good thing.” Aaron leaned forward again kissing Robert, this one lasting a little longer than the last, the two of them only pulling apart when Seb called out there name.

Their life hadn’t been perfect, far from it at points actually, but they were happy, they had their family and that’s all that really mattered in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't post this last week I wasn't feeling well and didn't feel up to doing much of anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you liked how this story ended.  
Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos' you left on this story, it means so much to me. (I'm pretty sure this story has one of the highest amounts of Kudos' out of all my stories.) 
> 
> I have read through and correct all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them. 
> 
> and again thank you so much for all the love you've given the story it's meant so much to me. I hope you liked thee final chapter.


End file.
